Twisted Fates
by flipceee
Summary: It was pathetic at first. Granger, was his responsibility now. After saving her, will things really change between the Draco and Hermione? Kinda DH compliant; HP 1-6 compliant. D/C: All credits belong to JKR. RATE&REVIEWREVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

With a shimmer and a loud crack and _thud!_, the four finally hit the ground. Harry was carrying Griphook under his arm while he was clutching Dobby's small hand…

Were they all safe? All of them? He supposed they—

"Where's Hermione?" Ron's shaking voice echoed. He then started yelling "Hermione! Hermione!" Harry met Ron's trembling eyes and recognized fear in it. He immediately let go of the goblin and in the elf in his hands. Even though he heard both fall hard on the ground, he paid the noise no attention, his mind already running through the worst possibilities that it could envision.

Both Ron and Harry delved into through the darkness and searched for Hermione, as they screamed her name. They had only been searching for a minute, looking through the shadows surrounding the shell cottage, when Ron had his little epiphany.

"Shit! Oh shit!" screamed Ron. As it was lit, Harry moved Draco's wand and directed it to Ron—there, he saw him sitting on a rock, his hands on his now crimson face. Harry scurried towards Ron and even tried to ignore the searing pain of his scar.

"_Where is it? Just give it to me, my dear boy, and you shall not be harmed."_

_The old man, who looked to be in his late 60s, shook his head rigorously and said, "it's not with me! I swear! I swear to death!"_

_Voldemort's nails dug into his skin as he clenched his fist. H__is anger was easily apparent despite his attempt to keep it hide.__ "Very well, you are no longer of any use to me.. Nagini, do your work." __And then Harry watched, unable to help, as the enormous snake slithered towards the man._

"Harry! Are you even listening!!" yelled Ron, with his eyes on Harry's face. Harry, who was abstractedly rubbing his forehead looked at Ron straightaway. It was not _that _time to dive into Voldemort's mediocre mind. At least, not now.

"What?" Harry watched as Ron fumbled on Wormtail's wand, unable to meet Harry's eyes.

"Her beaded bag's with me. I—I don't know why—what—fuck!" He faltered still with quivering voice. "I was holding her! Clutching her hand even," he added.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Harry. And then Ron's horror-struck eyes looked into Harry's.

"She's still in that Manor," he finally said.

_It all happened very fast: when the chandelier dropped on the floor, Bellatrix pushed Hermione forward as she dived on the side. Ron was running for Hermione. Draco, leaping away from the broken chandelier with a bloody face. Harry grabbed both Griphook's head and Dobby's hand. Lucius shielding Narcissa from the flying sharp pieces of the chandelier._

"_Ron! Get out of here—now!" Harry screamed before disapparating into thin air. Bellatrix, ever blinded by fury, threw her dagger towards Harry's disappearing figure, and thought she hit the elf. _

_Able to see that the boy had fled and knowing that the Dark Lord was on HIS way, she desperately needed someone she could hand over__. Promptly, she grabbed Narcissa's wand—which she was holding at the time—and pointed it to Hermione. "Stupefy!" cursed Bella. _

_Hermione's body flew away form Ron's disappearing figure and landed on the other side of the hall. It was too late for Ron to realize Hermione was not with him, then._

"But you were holding her! I saw it! Before I disapparated you were holding her, I saw it!" bawled Harry. It was impossible! It could not be… this could not happen! "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" He screamed louder. He started to walk away and searched in the darkness once again. Ron followed him—they were going back to where Dobby and Griphook was—

"I don't know what happened! I was really holding her hand, and then—I don't know!" He yelled in frustration. He heard Harry mumble unintelligent words as he sloshed on the puddle they walked through.

"We'll just ask Dobby to get her there," said Harry. "Dobby." He shook the elf's shoulder as he bent. _No answer._ "Dobby," repeated Harry._ Still, no answer._ "Dobby? Dobby! No! Shit! You can't—Dobby! Dammit! DOBBY!!!"

* * *

"Where are they?? Answer me, you filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix bellowed as she punched Hermione on the face.

"I don't know! I don't know!" cried Hermione.

The broken chandelier on the floor was now gone, and the scene was back to Bellatrix torturing Hermione.

"You lying piece of filth! Tell me where they are! Or else—or else I'll kill you!" screeched Bella, "where!!!" Oh, blimey, like Granger would even tell.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Hermione blubbered.

It was excruciating; really. Yes, he loathed the mudblood know-it-all, but…this was different. Watching her being tortured by his Aunt Bella made Draco's insides twist…made him pity her.

With an exasperated sigh, Bellatrix said, "Very well. If that's what you want, you piece of scum. _CRUCIO_!"

Hermione's screams echoed off the whole Manor. Her screams made Draco want to yell in frustration. He did not want this. He did not want this kind of life. He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, and gulped nervously. He damn sure hoped that Potter and Weasley managed to rescue Granger. And if they managed to beat the Dark Lord into the bargain, it would be all too good for him.

"_Sectumsempra_!" shrieked Bellatrix with Narcissa's wand. Hermione whimpered in pain as she begged the witch to stop. Bellatrix laughed hysterically at the _broken _image of Hermione.

"Stop it, Bella. It's too much." Narcissa's cold voice traveled through Bellatrix's spine. She stopped laughing that instant—as Hermione stopped begging and whimpering—and looked at her sister tersely.

"Excuse me?" she asked, quite amused.

"I said, stop," Narcissa simply answered.

"Cissy, this Mudblood is Potter's—"

"She's just a girl, Bella! She not your plaything!"

Hermione opened her mouth to talk, thank Narcissa, probably, but she met Draco's eyes instead. He shook his head and then looked back at his aunt. Hermione then shut her mouth and waited for the next thing to happen.

She leaned against the wall and watch both witches argue. She glanced at Lucius and Draco, who were watching the two arguing women with expressionless faces. Hermione pulled out her trembling hand and touched her wet bloody cheek, flinching at the throb of the raw skin. It hurt—it bloody hurt. She felt her face sting as droplets of her sweat passed through her open wounds. Her curls were wet and sticking everywhere: her face, her neck… And then her clothes were also torn: her shirt was ripped in its lower section, where her sliced stomach was shown; her jeans were already tattered, with the right knee bleeding, completely dying her blue jeans red.

"Fine," said Bellatrix curtly, "I will stop. Greyback, she's yours," she smirked. She dismissed Narcissa, the moment she walked out of the hall.

Hermione felt her insides screw the moment she saw Greyback smirk and come her way.

* * *

"Shut up! Shut up or I'm going to make things worse for you!" roared Greyback as he struggled to keep Hermione's legs apart.

"No! Stay the hell away from me, you filthy bastard!" Hermione forced a low blow on Greyback. But the werewolf's reflexes are faster. He grabbed Hermione's left leg and weighed his right leg on it. Hermione cried and Greyback smirked at his own disgust. He then tore what's left of Hermione's ripped shirt and pinned both of her hands above her head. She wanted to fight. She wanted to; but hell, she knew her body couldn't. It was too tired, and wounded. But, relief struck Hermione when she thought of her friends: Harry and Ron will surely come back for her, wouldn't they?

Greyback's growl turned into a nasty laughter the moment Hermione's flesh came into view. Her shirt was thrown on the floor; and her jeans were on her knees, which leaves her only in bra and knickers. "Your lack of response turns me on, mudblood. Keep it that way," Greyback purred in her ear. He pulled away and immediately placed his filthy hands on her body.

His lips searched for hers in the darkness, until they found them. Oh, this was too easy. Good thing she had to go through the torturing first, before _this_. She was bloody delicious.

Greyback swamped his mouth onto hers, greedily covering them with his own. He bit her lip, causing her to open her lips, Greyback gaining access to her now violated mouth. His right hand stayed above her head, pinning both her hands on the wall, while his left touched every part of her body. He traced circles on her chest, caressing the soft fabric that covered her breasts. Then his left hand slid down to her stomach. With a smug smile on his thick lips—as Hermione felt—he inserted his hand inside Hermione's knickers.

As his rank weight pushed her closer to the floor, she whipped her head forward, smashing it as hard as she could into his snarling face.

"Ungh! Ow! Mudblood—fuck!" Greyback covered his nose with both hands. He drew out a hand and slapped her _hard _on the face, and cradled his broken nose again.

Someone from behind cleared his throat and Greyback turned around immediately. He grabbed his wand which lay on the edge of the cellar and pointed it to the man. Irritation washed through his face upon seeing who the intruder was. "What do you want, little Malfoy?" asked Greyback aggravatingly.

"Aunt Bella asked me to watch," Draco answered annoyingly. He didn't even want to be there. Dammit. His eyes scanned the small room: Greyback was only in his boxers—he rolled his eyes openly in disgust—and then his eyes landed on the woman on the wall. Granger was a mess. She was on her bra, and knickers, and oh, bloody hell. The bastard was raping her.

"That'd be awkward, but be my guest," said Greyback as he approached Hermione. "Now, where were we, kitten? Ah, yes." He then sat on Hermione's legs and promptly, she poked his eyes using her fingers. "Agh! Bitch! Filthy mudblood bitch!" He caught Hermione's arm and pinned them once again on the wall. He then dug his teeth on Hermione's bare shoulder; she gasped audibly, and then screamed as pain sunk in.

Draco watched the scene unfolding in front of him and felt his stomach rising. How was he supposed to watch this? it would have been bad enough to watch any girl going through this, but now that it was Granger, someone he knew, it was near enough to torture. Draco swallowed his guts, and turned his back from the couple.

"Get…off…me!" Hermione screeched.

"Shut up! Shut up! Mudblood bitch! _SILENCIO!_" Greyback hissed. And then, finally, there was no sound. Dead silence. The thing only heard were the disgusting sounds Greyback made from kissing Hermione everywhere.

_Disgusting._ Draco thought. He could imagine Granger's face. Where the hell were Potter and Weasley? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!

_Slap! Slap!_

Finally, Draco came to his senses. About bloody time. And then, things happened in a blink of an eye.

Draco whirled around and approached the _couple _without hesitation. He pulled Greyback back and threw him at the other side of the cellar. He turned back around at Granger, who was looking back at him in despair and pain. Draco couldn't take his eyes away form hers. She looked wretched; no worse—abominable. Bruises on her chest, red marks on her arms, and her legs were blood red. Her face: contusions on both cheeks, and scratch marks everywhere. Her hair was a worse mess that it had ever been, and her lips, pink lips were swollen. Hermione's eyes were puffy and red, obviously form the crying. Meekly, Draco shrugged off his large cloak and placed it over Hermione's almost naked body.

Finally, Draco turned around only to meet a hard and large fist. He staggered backwards and once he regained his composure, he threw his fist on Greyback's nose—which caused him to fall backward. Immediately, Draco ran for the wand. He grabbed it and then pointed it on the werewolf.

"Bastard," said Draco as he spat the blood in his mouth. Greyback raised his hands before him.

"What are you doing? She's a mudblood! You're not supposed to—"

A devilish grin crossed Draco's face. Greyback could see it in the darkness.

"Duro!" he cursed.

"Nooo—!!!" Draco laughed viciously at the petrified werewolf. Then he looked at Hermione: she was staring at him, gaping. Her wide eyes showed how horrified she was of Draco.

Bewildered for all her life, she backed up the wall, forcing her aching and stinging body to move back further. Draco's amused expression turned anxious all of a sudden. He had given her the wrong impression? Dammit! What did she want!

"It came from the cellar! I heard it!" He heard Aunt Bella yell.

"Draco's there, he should take care of whatever it is," replied Lucius.

"I'm checking it. It could be something." Shit! There was no way out. If Draco would turn Greyback to his unpetrified form, surely, the bastard will tell his aunt. And there certainly would be no time for obliviating him… So screwed up…

"Draco? Draco?" Draco snapped his head towards the entrance. Anytime, Aunt Bella would be coming and when she finds out about this: a stoned werewolf and an almost raped mudblood, and a guilty nephew…it didn't bear thinking about.

Quickly, he ran to Hermione's side and held her hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated himself on his thoughts…

_Somewhere safe. . . Somewhere hidden. . ._

He thought over and over again.

They had vanished into the obscure. Draco did not know where the wand would bring them. Hermione's hand slightly pressed onto his. He shut his eyes tighter as panic started to conquer him.

His breathing quickened as he wondered how he had managed to put himself into this situation.

And then, finally, they hit the ground and felt warm air around them. Draco opened his eyes instantly and found himself facing the floor. He sat up groggily and scanned the place: they were in what it seemed like a flat. Bright lights all over the place, clean surrounding. He supposed they were in the living room—with the sofa and fire place…

He turned to his side and looked at Hermione who was also sitting up. Her body was covered with his cloak. Draco reached and touched her hand, which she jerked away instantly, and then covered her face with both her hands.

"Are you… okay?" Draco asked hesitatingly. Hermione dropped her hands from her face and looked at Draco scathingly. Right, still on the silencing charm, he thought. So then, Draco got the wand from his pocket and removed the spell on Hermione. "Granger… are you alright?" he asked once again, as he reached and placed his hand on hers.

Right away, Hermione yanked her hand away from him and drove backwards until her back was against the wall. From there, she started to cry. Quietly, she sniffed in the snot in her nose. "Don't touch me," Hermione ordered.

This took Draco by surprise. He was helping the Mudblood for crying out loud! He saved her from that disgusting-woman-raping werewolf! And here, all he got was 'don't touch me?' Cliché, very Granger-esque. No wonder he loathed her that much.

Draco stood up urgently and glared at the woman on the floor. A _thank you _would compensate on the efforts he did for her. But no, all he got were glaring daggers. He clutched his fists, nails digging through his skin, as he tried his hardest—Merlin help him—to control his anger. He needed to stay away—stay the hell away from this stubborn Mudblood.

Promptly, Draco turned to his heels and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Hermione chocked. Oh, goodie. What could she possibly want now? Draco sighed in exasperation and turned around finally. "Don't go," she stammered with a bit of uncertainty, "please stay."

It was as if his feet were firmly rooted on the ground. Draco stared at her uncomfortably. Was it supposed to be a joke, a trap? Something? He didn't know, but he found himself walking towards her again.

And then, Hermione spoke: "Don't leave me alone, please," she pleaded.

* * *

Ok ok! Don't ignore me yet! This was planned, so you don't have to say that it' going to be boring and stuff... It's the first chapter anyhow, we don't have to rush things that instant. Anyways, oceans of thanks to **petitesorciere** for the beta work! Seriously, my suckish grammar sucked a little less because of her :D But no, it's really good. So that, keep the reviews up! I promise something good for the second chapter. It's actually done. So... I'll be updating whenever then. And btw this story is kinda DH compliant; so we wouldn't have any problems on it being too much AU, except for Draco and Hermione being, well, together.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't a big of a deal, really. He _only_ saved her life.

Ok, so maybe it was a big deal after all. But it didn't mean that she owed him everything! It was his choice after all; there was no way that she needed his help, or that she would ever even contemplate being grateful.

So who was he to boss her around?

"Please?" Hermione begged. Oh, bother. Forget the damned pride; she was utterly desperate.

_Tell him you'll do anything._

Can't give him that.

_Why not?_

Well, he might abuse it! As if you don't know him!

_He should go for it. It Might be the only way. Don't be thick skulled. _

No! What if you'll be staying here longer than you should just because of that stupid idea?

_You can manage._

No.

_YES._

Don't—

"I'll do anything," she added instantly, before her resolve would break.

Really, was she that desperate? She'd give in that easily? Her offer was too tempting. Imagine Granger finally descending from her so-called superiority. Draco would be as stupid as Weasley if he didn't bite the proposition. However, that wasn't exactly the point. This whole this was not about Weasley's stupidity. It's a matter of life and death. He can't risk anything.

The thought itself disgusted him, but it was the sickening truth: Granger was his responsibility now.

Did he want it? No, definitely not. But he thought, it was for the greater good. If he wanted to change for the better, then it could start with this, this thing with Granger.

So, before his thoughts could take him further than it already had, he answered her with a, "no."

The answer was so obvious that it took Hermione by surprise. Her surprise almost overwhelmed her but she regained her equanimity as quickly as possible. "Why not?" Hermione asked in a steady voice.

Draco approached her, cornering her to a wall, uncomfortably pressing his body against hers. He then looked at her through his stormy grey eyes.

Hermione shrunk at the close proximity of their faces, but still returned his ice cold glare. Suddenly, he spoke: "Because, I said so."

Oh, so now his egotistical egg shell brain thought he was the boss of her, now? "Excuse me?" Hermione asked in her familiar 'are you stupid' tone.

Draco didn't seem to be surprised on her reaction, and even found it funny. _Under these circumstances, she still bloody thinks she's the superior one?_ Draco pinned both his hands above Hermione's head—caging her between the wall and his body— "You heard me, Granger," he leered.

Hermione saw red. She kneed him hitting Draco's sex, and pushed him backwards. If he wanted to play dirty he needed to raise his game

Draco staggered backwards as he caressed his assaulted sex.

"You don't tell me what to do, and what not to do," Hermione pointed out. She poked Draco's chest again, causing him to lurch against the table that they had stumbled against.

"Stop it! Granger, stop it! You're crossing the line," Draco growled, grabbing his wand inside his pocket and pointing it to Hermione; whilst stroking his sex.

"Then let me go to Harry. She raised her head proudly and placed her hands on her waist.

Draco appeared to have comforted himself enough, so he stood up straightly, lowered the wand to his side, and glared down at the Mudblood. "No," he said tersely, glaring daggers at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes – this was going to be an incredibly long night_**.**_

"Why?" Hermione retorted, determined that she was going to win this fight.

"Why not?"

Hermione sighed impatiently and closed her eyes to control her nearing eruption. Merlin did she want to smother him! Forget any sense of dignity that she wanted to retain! She desperately wanted to see Malfoy suffer, for once. She opened her eyes and returned his bloody glare. "You're not the boss of me," she said through gritted teeth.

Draco smirked. "No, I am. You've established that thought the moment you asked me to stay," he replied arrogantly.

Oh, sure. The other day, she asked him to stay. She was vulnerable and weak at the time! What else did he expect? She had needed someone to be with her when she was feeling like that. And now, he even had the temerity to use that against her? What feeling was there that was worse than hate?

"What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione cried out.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Are you really that dense, Malfoy? They could be out there—somewhere—looking for me! And Merlin knows if they're dead while I'm here living my life to the fullest—she was being sarcastic—, with a git like you! They could be—"

"But they're not. See, Granger, your Potter knows that the Dark lord has gone to the manor. There's no way they've returned there. Maybe, they're just not really looking for you," Draco riposted as calmly as he could. He was pretty sure about the things he said.

Hermione's eyes bulged and her cheeks turned a shade of carmine. She sighed exasperatingly and said, "they just need to see me, that I'm alright. I _have _to go to them, really, Malfoy. Please."

"Not a chance, Granger." _Oh, Draco's winning this, all right_.

"You inconsiderate selfish filthy fuck!" Hermione raged.

Draco chortled crisply and then took a step towards Hermione. He drew the wand out once again, held it carelessly, and pointed it against Hermione's neck.

Yet with the uncomfortable closeness, unbelievably odd cold grey eyes staring at her brown ones, and the sharp pointed edge of the wand, Hermione remained calm and still. To her, that is.

But the truth was that she was slightly trembling. Her cheeks were flushed red, and her lips were partly opened, as if she was about to say something. Draco's eyes moved down to Hermione's body. She was wearing an oversized plain white t-shirt—but made her black bra visible through the thin fabric— and then blue short shorts, which showed her incredibly long creamy legs. And then, there's the socks. She looked quite stupid with it, but it was nothing, nonetheless. Even Draco was wearing socks, too.

So what if Granger girl looked average? Ok, that was considerably an understatement. She looked exceptionally sexy and hot. But it was absurd. Mudbloods _don't _look hot and sexy; they were supposed to be filthy and shabby. But he has got to hand it to her; Ganger was a noteworthy Mudblood, only when it comes to her body. Wonder what she looks like when she's naked… ok, ok! So Draco was feeling horny, all right. He couldn't help it. But it wasn't that bad, of course.

The messy yet tamed hair, red cheeks, pink and soft lips, and oh, blimey, the benign swell of her breasts, fascinating womanly curves, and dammit, the legs, gorgeous yummy legs. Ok, so maybe he's at his worse now. But what really turned Draco on was when she called him a filthy fuck. It was stupid, alright, understandably meant as an insult, but boy did it sound so sexy when it came out of her mouth. He was getting so randy at that moment.

Carefully, Draco slid the wand down Hermione's neck—without hurting or cutting her flesh—and stopped when the knife landed on the upper rim of her shirt. His grey eyes darted back to her anxious ones. Again, he slid the wand—whilst holding Hermione's gaze— to her shirt, which cut open at that instant.

Draco felt her stiffen and smirked fondly, which of course, was unusual. "Now, now, Granger. Other than vulgarity, that mouth of yours can be for better uses," Draco said smugly, whilst moving the wand lower…until the shirt was thoroughly cut into two.

Seeing that the work was done, Draco dropped his eyes, gaping stupidly at Hermione's cream flesh and fine body. And bloody hell, did he want to remove that bra…

Draco resisted the urge to moan the moment he felt the urgent need of his body.

Reaping back to her senses, Hermione had the impulse to scream at Draco, but found that only dry air could come out of her mouth. Just what the hell did he think he was doing?

Hermione raised her right hand to slap Malfoy's face, but dammit, the ferret was faster. He grabbed Hermione's arm and threw the wand—he was once holding—to his side. He gripped Hermione's other arm and effectively turned them around, so now Hermione was the one against the table. Draco pinned both Hermione's hands against the table.

"You sick bastard!" Hermione raved, forcibly struggling to release herself from Draco's grasp.

It was dominating his system; hell, he wanted her. He _needed_ her. Instinctively, Draco pushed his body against hers, crushing them together, feeling his urgency to at least be relieved with this kind of contact. He could feel the straightening of his sex and the unbearable need of his body. He shut his eyes tightly and breathed deeply, as he felt every part of her body through his.

A disturbing thought entered Draco's mind: Was Granger a Veela? Or rather some sort of punishment to him, because he had been insulting her and called her a Mudblood for how many years yet? Ungh! Veela or no Veela, it didn't matter. He only wanted her body, nothing more. She was a Mudblood for Merlin's sake! And he, he was a pure blood. There was no way, this mudblood girl would taint his blood, would there? But it was all about lust at that moment, all right. He wanted to have sex with her. Just sex.

Draco opened his eyes, only to meet Hermione's. Grand, she wanted _that, _too.

* * *

I wanted to update as early as possible. Lol. Happy Momma's day to all yo Mommaz! Ok, I just wanted to say that. Lol

**Petitesorciere** saved my grammar. That's why I'm thanking her.

Ok, I'm not rushing anything in this story. If you think that this chapter was rushed, then you'll just have to wait and see for the next chapter. It's quite a filler. Basically, all these chapters are connected, so you can't really assume that '...it was to soon...', the plot was exaggerated. No. And by the way, I'm not really sure if this story is going to be angsty. I don't really like to make the story emo-ish, but then, we'll just have to wait and see. Just wanted to say that. So, ok. I guess that's all**. Hit and Review!**

P.S.: I'm too lazy to add this up on my profile, so I'm just going to say it here. I'm not going to continue Chasing Pavements for a while since my other beta reader is busy. But I guess it's ok, I can concentrate more on this one; makes it easier for me to update fast. Blah blah blah :D


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't her libido Hermione was feeling; it was Malfoy's. She was certain. So what if Malfoy's erection turned her on? It was still disgusting, having this contact with him.

Hermione studied Draco's face shortly. With his eyes closed, he looked so serene and vulnerable, which, surprisingly, she found cute. She wondered, what if he always had his guard down just like this? Then maybe, just maybe, she might like him. But certainly not that kind of like, having those bosom feelings, but just, like how she treated Neville Longbottom. That was enough. Hermione knew well that those special feelings were meant for somebody else, somebody, who she wanted to see _now_.

And then Draco's eyes flew open. It looked as though he couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to maul her or kiss her, or something between the two. For a moment there, he looked somewhat real, and genuine. No matter what she was feeling at that moment, no matter how genuine he seemed, her torn shirt stood testament to his volatile temper. The eye contact was grueling enough. Just then, a brilliant thought entered Hermione's mind.

Draco leaned forward hesitatingly, not even knowing what he was on to doing. It was a sudden feeling, yes, but as usual, his stubborn mind always had a reason for everything. And what would be the reason for his lascivious intentions on Granger? Hormones, teenage hormones, of course. What else would it be? He didn't desire her, that's for sure. He _is _a bloke. A horny bloke.

"I will _sleep _with you, if you allow me to see Harry and Ron," Hermione rustled against Draco's mouth. Their lips were almost touching but Hermione had no intention of going beyond teasing until she got what she wanted. Give and take, right? She was playing his game fair and square.

Draco felt the hair on his nape stand with the intimate closeness with Granger. His lips were about less than a micrometer away from hers. And then she spoke, against his mouth, "I will sleep with you if you allow me to see Harry and Ron." He suddenly stiffened, slowly processing her words, _if you allow me see Harry and Ron. _She wanted a trade?

Hypocrite.

Draco pulled away swiftly, withdrawing his body from Hermione's.

"What?" she asked obliquely, avoiding Draco's smug eyes.

Draco smirked, that annoying self-satisfied smirk, and smiled cockily at her. "Unlike you, I'm not gullible," he said dismissively, with a derisive guffaw.

* * *

_Asinine ferret. Fucking cad._

Hermione cursed over and over again as she swilled the fire whiskey. It was already midnight, and, her shame from her previous argument with Malfoy still lingered in her mind.

She had already changed her shabby shirt, now she was wearing a more comfortable one. Luckily, the clothes she borrowed from the unknown occupiers, fit her so well that there was no need for them to buy new ones. As she swirled the liquid aggressively around the glass, she gave silent thanks for the fact that the flat they had been living into had such plentiful supplies of fire whiskey. She was more grateful for the alcohol at that precise moment than she was for the food and clothes that had also been in the flat.

It frustrated Hermione so much, not being with her friends. As planned, they should have been searching for the Horcruxes. Unfortunately, her fate had brought her to Malfoy. She had accepted of course, that she owed him. But this was too much. Yet, the fact that he saved her still remained questionable. Hermione was damn sure there was a reason behind that. It could be, that he was using her as some sort of leeway to get his plans, or more like Voldemort's plans, executed. Damn him.

She needed her friends, so damn much. Right now, they could still be in the Shell Cottage, waiting for her. Or if not, they were already searching for the next Horcrux. She just hoped that the next one would lead them to her. Hermione paused for a moment, and then laughed bitterly at the absurdity of her thoughts. As her realization dawned upon her, she became more frustrated. Of course, no one would find her here; Malfoy had surely cast every protective charm on the place. Their presence was basically invisible to everyone's eyes. Which now, brings everything back to Malfoy. She had obviously been stupid to think there was any goodness in him. _Fucking bastard._

Still straying with her frustrations, Hermione snatched another fire whiskey from the fridge and tilted the bottle up to her mouth.

* * *

Draco had drifted into sleep, lounging on the couch, after warming himself near the fireplace. The argument with Granger had left him feeling slightly drained. It was true, arguing with the know-it-all witch means one has to be intellectually competent. Suddenly, he flinched slightly as he felt a body weight on his lap. Eventually, he ignored it. Seconds later, he felt soft skin touch his neck. There was something with it that set his dormant nerves twitching throughout his body, which made him shudder into excitement. Was it a dream? Maybe, it was, after all, it felt too good to be true.

Lazily, he opened his eyes to allow reality to dawn upon him. Reality itself shocked him.

Sitting on his lap, kissing his neck, was Granger. It took a minute for him to process the thought completely. Granger was on his lap, and she was sucking the skin on his neck. Dammit, Granger. _No wonder it felt good._ Draco shook his head lightly because of his stray thoughts. She was still a _Mudblood_.

He blinked a few times, just wishing this was all a dream.

Hermione's hands traveled down Draco's chest—through the shirt—until they were on his arms. Slowly, she raised his shirt, resting her hands on his stomach; nibbling on Draco's skin.

Draco grabbed her shoulders, effectively pushing her away from him, but not causing her to fall. "What are _you _doing?" he said through his gritted teeth. Evidently, he wasn't feeling lustful at all.

Hermione sneered and pushed herself against his body. Unfortunately, his arms were stronger than her, plus she was feeling weak from the liquor she has taken, so she settled in that place instead. "I'm kissing you, stupid," she said lazily.

Draco looked at her incredulously, and chortled bitterly. "You're drunk, Granger."

Hermione's eyebrows creased in irritation. "So?"

Draco ignored her and pushed her, so now she's a bit farther from him; but still sitting on his lap. He was not going to let go of her.

"Does it always have to be _your_ liking?" Hermione asked biliously.

"My liking?" Draco didn't seem to understand.

"The sexual desires, moron. I have a share on this, too. It's not all about you."

Pathetic mudblood, talking shit to him, as if she knows what she's talking about. "Get off me," Draco said irritably.

"No." Boy, she was getting on his nerves.

"Listen, Granger, you're sloshed, big time. You don't know what you're doing, saying."

"Does it even matter if I don't know what I'm doing, or saying?" Hermione asked haughtily.

She was obviously badgering Draco. She would get into his pants, and in return, she'd have a chance to see her inept Weasel lover and that Scar-faced Potter. But see, that's not how things work out for Draco. He did not want to give, he _only _wanted to receive.

He tightened his grip on Hermione's shoulders, but she didn't even flinch.

"Look—why are you even doing this? Aren't you supposed to be boring, not liberated? It's very unbecoming of you, Granger. I wonder what your Weasley has to say about this." Hermione straightened her back, and glared darkly at Draco. That seemed to tick her off. So that was her weakness, now? Weasley?

Forcibly, she wiped Draco's hands from her shoulders. Draco smirked at this; he supposed her resolve for fooling him didn't work effectively. But Hermione's next action caught him off guard. She reached for the hem of her shirt, pulled it upwards, peeling it off of her skin. After this, she dropped the piece of clothing on the floor.

Draco was already salivating, partially feeling aroused. Dammit, those breasts. His eyes traveled down her body, and now did he notice that Granger was only in her knickers. Blimey, she was so sexy. He wanted to touch her body, every part of it, but he found his arms unable to move. Midnight, near the fireplace, and an almost naked woman on his lap. Dammit, he loved his life so much!

Hermione smirked at the gawking man. She pinned Draco's hands on his sides, and slowly, she leaned forward, until her lips were on his ears. "A girl can get randy too, right?" she purred. She brushed her nose on his cheeks, teasing. Hermione almost laughed incredulously the moment she felt Draco's erection. Even in her debauched state, she smelled sweet victory. She pulled away from Draco, settled on his lap for a few seconds, and finally dropped her feet on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Draco blurted out. Hermione bent down to pick up her shirt on the floor—giving Draco full access to look at her breasts. She stood up uneasily, gaining her balance.

"I'm going to sleep," she said indifferently. This caught Draco by surprise.

"What??? I already changed my mind!"

Hermione rolled her eyes openly. "Well, too late. I've changed my mind, too."

"What—why—fuck! Fuck, Granger," Draco said exasperatingly, his voice rising.

Oh, this was too cute. He wants her now. Hermione sniggered tersely and then looked at Draco. "Fuck Malfoy? You should be so lucky_**.**_" She turned on her heels, walking away from him.

"Wait!" Draco rose from the couch. Hermione turned around, with her shoulders slouching. She raised her eyebrows as her answer. "Look, I'm willing to—"

"No, Malfoy, we're done here." She sounded…upset?

"Why? Look—I—how was I supposed to know that you really wanted to do it? You're drunk, Granger! Usually, people who are drunk want to have sex with whosoever," Draco reasoned.

"Well, whatever. I'm off to sleep," Hermione stated icily.

Draco seemed bemused. "Why?"

Hermione sighed exasperatingly, leaning against the wall post. "Listen, you idiot. You refused me of my 'supposed' happiness. What do you expect me to do? Go cuddly with you? Rack your brains, Malfoy." Surprisingly, she didn't sound reasonable at all. Draco opened his mouth to talk, but Hermione cut him off. "Maybe, we could do this another time, when I'm not drunk. But you'll like that, won't you? So, that means we won't do it at all." Promptly, she turned to her heels, and left the room, effectively leaving Malfoy wanting to kill her now.

* * *

Granger seemed to be fully aware of what she has done the other night. Apparently, she was avoiding Malfoy. She avoided having eye contact with him, and she stayed at least five meters away from him. Except when they were sleeping. Unfortunately, there was only one bedroom, and one bed. They _had _to share.

That night, Draco was glaring daggers at Hermione. She was sitting on the couch—the very spot where _it _happened—staring at the fire. Draco leaned against the wall, watching her from her back. With the movement of her shoulders, and the sniffling, he knew what was up with her. The woman was crying, dammit.

With a paper and a pen on his hand, he marched towards her, and dropped the pen and paper on her side. Hermione looked up through her blurry eyes.

"Tell them you're fine, but don't mention anything about where you are, and who you're with. When you're done, come find me." And then, immediately, as if he was in a hurry, Draco left the room.

* * *

**Petitesorciere:** thanks again.

Ok, come on people, review. I'm desperate here. I wanted so badly to go to David A & David C's concert, but parents didn't want me to. :| I'm sulking. The concert is in 5 damn hours. Ugh. I'll just have to make chapter 4 and 5 later, so I'll be distracted. Really, I'm an obsessed fan. And it's so annoying that I can't watch David A. Ok, I'm kinda in a bad mood. Enlighten me with your hits and reviews. Thanks.

Btw I'm not good with summaries, so I'll be changing that one every now and then, probably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know it's quite late. I have my reasons. Anywho I lost contact with my beta reader. So, this chapter is not beta'd. OK? You've been warned. I despise nagging freaks.**

* * *

"_Tell them you're fine, but don't mention anything about where you are, and who you're with. When you're done, come find me."_

Hermione raised her red rimmed eyes to look at Draco. His face was hard, as if what he'd said and done were totally against his will. But that's beside the point. Hermione could say he was pretty serious. He didn't have that smug expression on his face. But there was still the uncertainty; what if he was just leading her on? Maybe part of his plan to condemn her?

Breaking the intense eye contact, as if in a hurry, Draco turned around and left.

Disregarding her ego, Hermione took the pen and paper on her hands.

"Harry and Ron," she started.

_How are you guys? I hope your both okay, as I am. I'm not in the Malfoy Manor, but I can't tell you where I am. Nevertheless, I'm safe._

Hermione paused, staring into the paper she was holding. And idea entered her mind, just then. _Screw Malfoy._ She smirked to herself and went back to her writing. Right, she'd tell Harry and Ron to come and get her, that she's with Malfoy… somewhere.

Just as she was about to write, she stopped again, feeling guilty all of a sudden. She was being a traitor. To Malfoy, their arch nemesis. How sick is that? Despite all the bad things he'd done to her, there was still the 'he saved my life' part. She can never ignore or forget that. She still owed him. If she was to pay him, it would start with this.

Begrudgingly, she continued her writing.

_I can't tell you that much. I miss you two so much. See you soon. Love, Hermione._

Hermione stayed there for a moment, staring at the paper with her trembling hands. She sobbed softly, as grief conquered her.

* * *

If there was one thing Draco hated about women that would be their weeping. One could say it was his weakness. Hell, Draco did know it was his weakness. Being brought up by a dispassionate man, Draco never knew what feelings were. It was foreign to him. So, conceding to Granger's solitary demand, he asked her to write a letter to her goody-goody friends. _Ugh_. Draco groaned in frustration. He placed himself in a situation that has never been, and never will be his liking. And the worst part? The involvement of the least people he liked: forever know-it-all Granger, the boy who can't just die, and the moronic redhead. _So much for being a bloody saint. Way to go, Draco, following Potter's footsteps. Dammit._

Hermione cleared her throat to announce her presence. Draco, who was staring blankly at the window, whirled around, quite startled. "What?" he asked.

Hermione raised the folded paper in her hand. "Letter…"

_Of course, dumbass. The letter._ Draco approached Hermione and held out his hand. For her to hand him the paper. As if keeping her guards on, Hermione kept it in her grasp. Draco scoffed and sneered at her. "You're gonna have to give it to me, Granger."

"How will you send them this?" Hermione asked, suspicious.

Draco sighed impatiently and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll conjure an owl," he said simply.

_Right, so Voldemort's deatheaters can track Harry. Bloody bastard._

As if he read her mind, Draco said, "Listen, Granger. I'm not a bloody spy for the Dark lord. I'll conjure an owl, and once it brings the letter to your Potter, it vanishes. There's no way the death eaters will be able to track Potter or us. I'm going to put some charms, if _that_ makes you feel better. Won't do anything stupid. I promise."

He was sincere. It sickened Hermione. She was not used to this kind of Malfoy. Truth be told, it truly bothered her; like _this _was all planned. A part of her thought that, but another says he's telling the truth. Maybe it was true, he's on the good side now. She could give him a chance, a benefit of the doubt. Ugh. Having a truce with an enemy is so not a good idea. Instinctively, Hermione handed the piece of paper to Draco.

He took the paper and eyed her once. Draco then conjured a white owl, one that looked like Hedwig. _Don't read the stupid letter, Draco. Show her you can _trust _her. _So, he placed the piece of paper inside the scroll attached to the owl, mumbled a few words and incantations, and right after, it flew out of the window.

Hermione stayed there for a moment, contemplating. Draco eyed Hermione wearily, submitting to her false accusations. She was really easy to read. Woman was so stubborn. Draco walked towards his side of the bed, still looking at Hermione, who hadn't moved an inch. Bloody hell! What's wrong with her?!

"You know Granger," he started as he sat on the bed, "you don't have to be so _bitchy_ with all these. I'm not a saint and nor am I vile. Would it actually hurt you to trust me?" Draco asked biliously.

"Trust you," Hermione murmured, and then faced Draco. "Trust you, Malfoy?"

"Y'heard me."

"After killing Dumbledore and letting those cronies of yours to enter Hogwarts, you're asking me to trust _you_?" Hermione asked haughtily. Didn't she just agree with herself – moments ago – that she'll have a truce with Malfoy? Oh, bugger that. Time to break the ice.

Draco contained himself. "I wouldn't say those if I were you. You don't know things."

"Oh? What, feeling guilty all of a sudden, Malfoy?"

"What are you up to?"

"I should ask you the same question."

Draco sighed irritably and glared back at Hermione. "Listen, I know we had our differences, but can we just put all those behind, at least for now?" Hermione simply narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Merlin, Granger, do you want me to spell it out for you? I'm on your side!"

Hermione scrutinized for a moment.

He didn't want to say those, in all honesty. Draco felt like a sore loser just by saying that. But what else could he have said? If he _really _wanted Granger to trust him, let him in, then he should at least be honest. If he had to look like a weakling, then so be it.

Breaking the silence, Draco stood up, carrying a pillow with him. He walked pat Hermione, and stopped the moment he was standing by the door. Draco turned around, facing Hermione's back. "You know what? You don't have to trust me, if that's what you really want. But just because I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, it doesn't mean that I'm completely inapt to change. You're not the only ones suffering in this mess, Granger. _Don't be so heartless._" Right after, he walked out of the room, banging the door behind him as he got out.

_Don't be so heartless. Don't be so heartless._ The words rang in Hermione's ears. Who the hell was _he _to say that to her? Heartless? If she was indeed heartless, that what was he? After all those name calling, and cruelty to her and her friends, he had the 'heart' to say she was a ruthless person? How _dare _he? She was mad. In fact, furious. But much to her surprise, she wasn't mad at him entirely. This thought enraged her more. Well, of course, the words stung, but she found herself feeling guilty. After all, maybe she could trust Malfoy. They have been staying together for a week, and never had he tried to hurt her. _Bloody hell!_

* * *

Sore neck, stiff arms and legs, well, sleeping on the couch was definitely inconvenient. Draco tried getting his sleep, but much to his nuisance, he cannot. With a narrow couch like that, it was pretty impossible to sleep. Dammit. He sat up groggily his migraine starting to feel him up. He looked over the grandfather clock – just across him – G_reat. Bloody great. 2:30am. Dammit. _He leaned back on the couch and rubbed both his index dingers on his temples. Despite the cold air around the place, the fireplace was keeping him warm. _Ah, that good. Feels good. _Somehow, his pounding head eased a little. Slowly, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to quell him.

"_No! Stop! Don't—Harry! Ron!"_

Draco's eyes flew open, his head pounding hard once again. "What the—?"

"Don' t! Stop it! Please!" _Someone found them? Someone's inside the room? Granger. _Draco thought. Immediately, he got to his feet – yet he felt the ground tilting because of his headache- and started for the bedroom. He busted the door open, feeling all the urgency.

There was no one inside the room, only Granger. Woman was having a nightmare. Somehow, Draco felt himself smirk. He walked over to Hermione, who was facing away. He sat beside her legs and studied her for a moment. That should be one hell of a nightmare. She was sweating all over her body, and trembling a little. Even with the uncertainty, Draco shook Hermione's bare legs. He felt unusually giddy all of a sudden. His eyes flickered to her creamy thighs, and then shook his head once. _Now, now, Draco. Behave. Focus, _he chanted in his head.

"Granger," he called out once again. Then suddenly, she was whimpering. Bloody woman. Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously. What was he _doing? _He shifted his position, so now he was sitting by her stomach. "Granger, you're dreaming. Wake up," he said whilst shaking her arms gently. _Gently. _Hermione started screaming once again. "_Granger!_" Draco practically screamed.

Hermione's eyes darted open and roamed around the place. She sat up abruptly, her eyes still guarded. When her eyes landed on Draco – whose face was inches away from hers – she swallowed thickly. Uncomfortable with the close distance, Draco moved back a little.

"You were uh, having a nightmare. You were screaming—so I woke you up. S—s—sorry," he said quite uncomfortably.

Hermione was panting, holding in the sobs.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry," Draco blurted out. _Stupid! You say too much! Shut that big mouth!_ "I uh—" He stood up immediately, about to go.

"You can sleep here," Hermione said quietly, avoiding Draco's eyes. This was all too embarrassing. She patted her hand lightly on her side.

Draco walked around the bed to go to his side. Hermione moved her pillow to the center. OK, Granger was actually sharing her pillow to Draco? Now there's something. What else was he missing? He willed himself to go back to the couch, leave Granger, but against his better judgment, he found himself climbing on the bed. He lay down beside Hermione, and actually allowed her to snuggle into him. And then, he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**OK, so I'm sorry if this one took a while. Been busy lately --college. I was expecting a suspension of classes for two month because of the , and so I can make this story, but OK, whatever. Er, yes, I know, the story might be boring you. Come on, we're still in the 4th chapter. So, don't go judgmental about it. 5th chapter might come in later than how late this is. Really busy girl here. Didn't even expect to be sooo busy but anywho rest assured that I will be finishing the story. And yep, This'd be an angst story. There goes the spoiler. Ok. I'm in a hurry. Please please please give reviews. I might even update faster with all your motivation. LOL. Ok, off now.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of his sleepless nights, to say the least. The whole time, Draco cradled Hermione in his arms, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Of course, he was definitely uncomfortable and awkward about it, but nonetheless, it didn't actually matter. As if, it was just something _normal _to do.

_Just cuddling with some Mudblood…_

Ok, so maybe it wasn't a very normal thing to do. Especially, when it involved someone who was the best friend of an inveterate rival, whom he hated as much. Or maybe, Draco didn't really hate Hermione as much as he did to Potter and Weasley. If she wasn't Potter's chum at all; or even an annoying know it all shrew, then he wouldn't actually mind her existence…

So maybe he was already going overboard. Sure, he had meant and _wanted _to help her, but this—_this_ was something else. It was too much.

When Hermione shifted her position away from him, Draco moved a little farther to his side, giving enough space between them. Only that time did he notice his shirt was wet. Wet from all the crying and the tears.

_Dammit. _Draco cursed inside his head. He moved his gaze back to the sleeping form beside him.

Hermione slept soundlessly, as if she really hadn't been through a nightmare. Her cheeks were slightly pink, also a bit wet from all the crying; her face was flushed. Bushy hair was everywhere, sticking especially on her wet cheeks.

And that was when Draco started _analyzing _Hermione's face. Again.

He actually thought she was pretty, wasn't the prettiest though. Her features were just…plain. Boring. Typical, and nothing new. The now-quite-tamed-bushy hair didn't help even a little. But maybe, her looks were enough for her to be fancied by a few boys. Perhaps the Weasel, who had been openly making moony eyes on her since the 5th year. But if Draco would compare her to Pansy, Granger would probably get a 7.5, whilst Pansy would definitely get a 12. Really, being a Mudblood is definitely _not _a turn on. Ok, so maybe that was a biased judgment. Setting the blood status aside though, Draco would give her some leverage.

_Can't believe I'm actually thinking about Granger's Merlin. _Draco thought in disgrace. He waved his thoughts off and stared at Hermione's face. _AGAIN. _

Unconsciously, he reached for her face, carefully wiping the hair off of her face, and slowly, brought his face a little bit closer to hers…

Once realizing just what he'd done and what he's about to do, Draco quickly jerked his hand away from Hermione's face. He moved further to his side, putting ample space between him and Granger. Really, what was he about to do then?

_About to kiss her._

As if what he had done racked his brains from his heedless folly; and caught him unawares of what he had probably done. _Can't fucking kiss her. I hate her and we're just staying together for both our safety. _

And then it hit him there.

_Both our safety. _

Swiftly, he got out of bed—without waking Granger up—and ran his way out of the room.

* * *

A long week passed. Oddly enough, and quite expected as well, Hermione noticed Malfoy's queer demeanor around her. It was as if… as if was avoiding her. He wouldn't stay in the room with her. Won't even talk to her. Though, Hermione found that part quite ok. She wanted a quiet environment, and that included the absence of a nagging spoiled Malfoy.

But then the rest…the rest were very disturbing. He started sleeping on the couch; he won't even dare look at her, always avoiding her gaze whenever she'd ask something from him.

What the hell was his problem now?

As far as Hermione remembered, she had not done anything austere to be treated like this. Not that she wanted the old Malfoy better, because hell, _this _Malfoy was almost likeable. That was the upside. For the downside, however, Hermione did find it quite…annoying. And what's bothering her more is that she didn't know why.

So one night, when Draco was sitting on the couch—or rather his bed—by the fireplace, Hermione took the chance to badger him. Or at least she thought so, maybe she just wanted to talk to him after all. _Wanted._

"What show are you putting on?" Hermione started, sitting on a couch across him.

As if taken by surprise, Draco's eyes flew to Hermione's , and averted them afterwards. "Having a migraine," he clipped, having answered as if he was forced to.

"You're having migraine for a week?" Hermione asked just as curtly. Just when she put her guards down against him, he started acting weird and distant all of a sudden and it was all because of a _migraine_? Can't blame the girl if she actually though he's up to something evil.

"Not now Granger, I'm really having a migraine," Malfoy said, rather raucously. He leaned on the couch, positioning himself for a sleep.

"I swear if you're up to something, I will—"

"I said shut it!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows incredulously, taken aback at Draco's sudden outburst.

Draco groaned and looked back at Hermione. "I told you, I'm having a migraine, so get lost or—do something productive whatever it is just get lost."

Hermione leaned forward, placing her elbows on her thighs. "Why are you avoiding me?" She asked suddenly.

Malfoy though, looked as if he wasn't going to respond. But a second later, "I'm not," he said just as quickly.

"Yeah? Well I'm not stupid."

"Of course you're not," Draco muttered bitterly. Not now. They weren't about to have _this _conversation now.

You know Malfoy, you were already getting what you wanted, actually, I was starting to trust you," Hermione said casually, in a matter-of-factly tone.

Ok, so maybe just little part of _this _conversation would he consider to talk about. "Was?" he asked.

"Yeah, until you started acting all distant. I mean, not that we even had any kind of—" bond? Relationship? Hermione actually felt her bile rising up her throat, that she hadn't dared to continue what she was about to say.

"Kind of what?" Draco asked. _Damn. _Really. His head did hurt now.

It was as if there was no word that can fit that statement, that Hermione chose to ignore it. "Why?" She asked instead.

"What? What why?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco moved his gaze to the fire once again. His cheeks were light pink. _Ew._ _Draco Malfoy is blushing?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?!" Draco growled, glaring at Hermione's disgusted face.

_He looked so serene and actually peaceful…goodloo— _No. NO. No. What the hell was she thinking, studying Malfoy's face??

"You know what, whatever it is you are thinking, I _don't _care. Just leave me, go…wherever! Just leave my sight this instant!" Draco said heatedly. Now his migraine was getting him out of his worst.

"No."

"I'd stop acting like a bitch, if I were you, Granger."

"Or else?"

"I swear to Merlin I will kill you this instant."

Hermione opened her mouth to riposte, but the threat was evident enough. He didn't really mean to say that, did he? Of course, Malfoy sure had some mercy inside of him. But he was of course Draco Malfoy. He'd do anything just to please himself.

Hermione just needed someone to talk to, and since it was the only two of them who actually lived there, she had no choice but to at least mingle with him. Yes, she needed him. "I'm sad, I miss everyone. I just want someone to talk to. Is that too much to ask?" She said softly, her voice breaking, shoulders slightly shaking.

* * *

Days, weeks have passed, even Draco was already getting bored with all that has been happening. The cold war has still been raging on. Granger had not talked—or even looked at him since that night. He was having migraine, for Merlin's sake! Was that so hard to understand?

Ok, so maybe Draco had been harsh, but granger was the one pushing his buttons anyways. There was fair warning in there. He was not going to say sorry. He knew it, Draco was all about pride.

"Granger, I'm sorry…for uh, for what happened before, and the way I've acted. Hadn't meant what I've said." He really just can't resist her, can he? _Damn it all. _"I was just—"

"I want to leave, now," Hermione said curtly, crossing her arms.

_Perfect._ She was just going to ignore Draco's apology.

Draco's jaw suddenly tightened; a hard look on his face, fists clenched. "No can do, Granger."

"What the f—you can't seriously keep me here for the rest of my life Malfoy!"

Granger's turn to have tantrums. _Great. Just great._

"My friends—they probably need me and I can't be there for them because I'm here—stuck with _you_," she spat vehemently.

Malfoy just stared at her blankly. As if, what she had just said had not affected her at all. Instead…

Did he just look at her with _pity_? Hermione's heart started to race.

This wasn't good. "What is it?"

"The Weasleys are—gone," Draco said without preamble.

Hermione felt her knees weaken. No. No, no, no. "What do you mean gone?" She breathed, even barely a whisper.

"They're dead. Potter luckily escaped."

* * *

**BLAH. I know. It's been months. I had a terrible writer's block on this. Luckily, I got it outta my system -__- still quite hard up on writing the story though. Can't keep my mind straight on the story. Anyways, to keep my mind off of things, I'm writing another story. Heh. One shot this time. School has been draining my mind. I just simply lost my penchant for writing stories : ( especially Dramine stories. Barely even read such stories. Only one though. Ugh. Anywho, please continue giving reviews. Who knows, I might even finish the story within this year (No promises). But still, for those who keep on sending me messages to continue writing, I am, okay, for you people : ) so yeah. I'll be updating sooner : ) have my pen and paper, started writing the next chapter. And about this chapter. You'll have to figure something out from it. I mean it's obvious, what I'll be doing in the succeeding chapters is to naturally unfold whatever it is that is obviously portrayed in the story. So there. Please give reviews, please do. It will lighten me up. Thank you.**

***PS. Have no time beta-ing the story. Proofread once. If you see any wrong stuff in there, well, sorry. Be tryin' my best on the next chapter.**

**Big kiss**

**S.**


	6. Chapter 6

***WAVES HANDS* You guys still remember me? : ( I know darlings. It's been a year. And I am sorry. There's just really been a lot going on right now. Plus, I'm sorry the chapter's short. I wrote the whole thing last night. So yes. I know most of you would not be reading my story anymore *sniff* but still, please do. If you don't remember what had happened in the past chapters, you may read it again. Besides, there are only 5 chapters, minus this. So anywho, I've got no beta reader once again. I'm kinda in a hurry to update this story, so I only proofread the chapter once. Soooo, without further a do, here goes chapter 6!**

* * *

_Previously..._

It was one of his sleepless nights, to say the least. The whole time, Draco cradled Hermione in his arms, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Of course, he was definitely uncomfortable and awkward about it, but nonetheless, it didn't actually matter. As if, it was just something _normal _to do.

_Just cuddling with some Mudblood…_

Ok, so maybe it wasn't a very normal thing to do. Especially, when it involved someone who was the best friend of an inveterate rival, whom he hated as much. Or maybe, Draco didn't really hate Hermione as much as he did to Potter and Weasley. If she wasn't Potter's chum at all; or even an annoying know it all shrew, then he wouldn't actually mind her existence…

So maybe he was already going overboard. Sure, he had meant and _wanted _to help her, but this—_this_ was something else. It was too much.

Once realizing just what he'd done and what he's about to do, Draco quickly jerked his hand away from Hermione's face. He moved further to his side, putting ample space between him and Granger. Really, what was he about to do then?

_About to kiss her._

As if what he had done racked his brains from his heedless folly; and caught him unawares of what he had probably done. _Can't fucking kiss her. I hate her and we're just staying together for both our safety._

And then it hit him there.

_Both our safety._

Swiftly, he got out of bed—without waking Granger up—and ran his way out of the room.

_x_

"My friends—they probably need me and I can't be there for them because I'm here—stuck with _you_," she spat vehemently.

Malfoy just stared at her blankly. As if, what she had just said had not affected her at all. Instead…

Did he just look at her with _pity_? Hermione's heart started to race.

This wasn't good. "What is it?"

"The Weasleys are—gone," Draco said without preamble.

Hermione felt her knees weaken. No. No, no, no. "What do you mean gone?" She breathed, even barely a whisper.

"They're dead. Potter luckily escaped."

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

He watched her as she slept soundlessly, admiring the fact that despite everything she'd been through, at some point, she had still managed to calm herself.

Draco had been watching her for quite some time, yet, the _I fucking hate this Mudblood, never should've saved her, should've killed her, stupid bitch _solicitude never crossed his mind then. Never did Draco regret saving Hermione. That was the par that screwed him. Why the sudden change of heart towards the person he once despised, he did not know. Maybe he was finally being polite. Draco shrugged dismissively. /bloody hell/

The nerve on Draco's head suddenly ticked. His body stiffened, all the muscles and nerve taut, unabling him to move. His arm—it was as if it was burning.

_Merlin, fuck!_

And there it was, Voldemort's mark on his arm, the snake, moving, draining all his strength. He desperately wanted to scream; scream out the burning and scorching sensation that gorged his body, He fell on the floor, crippling, on fetal position, heavily breathing in and out.

_Fuck! I'm going to die! Fuck!_

Suddenly, he stopped moving. Sensations started to fade away. The last thing he saw was a bright, white light, piercing his eyes.

"Rennervate." _Bloody fuck, Malfoy, wake up, wake up!_

Hermione casted every single spell that could possibly bring Draco back to life.

"Protego Horribilis," still, there was no response from him.

Why on Earth was she trying to save him? She's got the bloody wand, an unconscious Malfoy sprawled on the floor; all she had to do was leave the bloody place and leave Malfoy to die. Yeah. That would serve her well.

But no. That entire thought was so wrong, and not to mention, selfish. Sure, she hated his guts, but it would be unjust to repay him with_ that_ after what he had done to save her. He may have held her prisoner, but nevertheless, she had been living _quite_ a good life. Hermione did not admit it, but she was sort of worried.

Sort of.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, don't get me started," she said crudely. "Rennervate," she cursed once again. Still, no response from Draco.

"Aguamenti," Hermione unconsciously casted. A jet of water came rushing out of the wand, sloshing on Draco's face.

"Bloody…fuck!" Draco screamed with relief, as if he'd been through a nightmare. He blinked once more, frantically scanning the place he was in. Finally, his eyes rested on a cautious Hermione. "How long was I out?" He asked warily.

"A day. What happened to you? I thought you were dying," Draco smirked, despite of his current state.

"Pretty sure you wouldn't like that, now would you?" He flexed his arms and legs, only to find out that he was lying down by the fireplace. He buckled up, at sat down on his knees, so now he was facing Hermione. She looked…worried?

Draco secretly smiled, despite of himself.

"What are you smiling at, ferret?" Hermione asked defensively, her face guarded again.

"Nothing of your concern, Granger," raco snidely retorted.

Hermione ignored his grisly riposte. "I see you got the Mark. I didn't know you had it—didn't know you were one of them."

Draco responded with a sad smile. "Yeah, well…"

Hermione did not want to badger him with it, so instead, she chose to leave herself hanging. She refused to think that just because she and Malfoy had been staying together for quite a while, that they were already capable of sharing intimate stories about their lives.

"Get yourself cleaned. I'm preparing your dinner," Hermione said, getting on her feet.

* * *

_"With all due respect, my Lord, I don't think that killing Potter and Weasley will you any good."_

_"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Voldemort growled._

_"W-weasley's of no use, I presume. But Potter—he know where the other Horcruxes are. These might help you gain your strength back," Lucius stuttered._

_Voldemort pondered for a moment. "Indeed, Lucius, you have a point!" he exclaimed. "Bring in Weasley!" he then commanded._

_Immediately, the death eaters complied, dragging a bruised and beaten Ron with them._

_"Ah, Weasley. The infamous blood traitor. Where's your Mudblood now, eh?" Voldemort brooded. "I wonder how your precious family would feel about your death, dear boy," he snorted._

_Ron hissed in disgust._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Voldemort's loud roar of laughter echoed the grave yard. "First, we will attack Hogwarts, and then take our place in the Ministry of Magic!"_

"Draco, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!" Lucius hissed, dragging Draco by the arm, into the darkness.

Draco ignored his father's question. "Is there going to be an attack?"

"Yes. _He_ killed the Weasleys. Potter…I let him escape. Merlin. Draco, listen to me. You have to hide, stay away from here! Leave England, go to France or something. Merlin, if anything happens to me, promise me you'll take care of your mother."

"Father—"

"I've never wanted this life for you. I'm sorry. Goodbye, son."

* * *

"How do you feel about, erm, your friends' death?" Draco asked quietly. He didn't mean to be prude; he just wanted to know how she was dealing with it.

Hermione looked up and shot him a frosty glare.

_Oh boy_.

"You're asking me how do I feel, Malfoy? Are /that/ heartless? I just lost my bestfriend and now you're asking me how do I fucking feel? I'm here living almost pleasantly while Ron is dead and who knows where the hell Harry's hiding right now," Hermione ranted, tears streaming down her face.

Draco didn't move an inch from where he's at. He simply stared at his food. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Promptly, Hermione stood up, purposely dropped her plate on the floor, and strode off to the room. Curious as to what she might do, Draco followed. As he entered the room, a heavy air hit his chest, plunging him against the wall. Draco felt his chest tighten as he fell on the floor.

"Merlin, Granger!" He beefed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Slowly, he started to get up, and cautiously approached Hermione. He came to her, and swiftly, grabbed her wrists on his right hand, effectively grabbing the wand and throwing it away with his left. He released her hands, allowing them to fall to her sides.

It was then that he realized they were close to each other.

_Too close._

He could feel every part of her body against his. His eyes suddenly flew to her lips. Before Draco knew it, he was dipping his head, preparing himself for a kiss.

* * *

**As for the next chapters... I'll update whenever. But I promise to finish the story! Review button's right there on the bottom, go ahead and hit it!**

**Lovesssss from me!**

****Review reply to SAVAGEGRACEx, about the Weasley's death... that would be further discussed as the story progresses. Hinhint; Ron, Ginny, Fred & George, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley are the ones dead. There you go. As for the others...you'll see :)**

**NOTICE: I see we have lotsa confusions here. I'll clear them out for you :)**

**1. In chapter 1:**

Quickly, he ran to Hermione's side and held her hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated himself on his thoughts…

_Somewhere safe. . . Somewhere hidden. . ._

He thought over and over again.

They had vanished into the obscure. Draco did not know where the wand would bring them. Hermione's hand slightly pressed onto his. He shut his eyes tighter as panic started to conquer him.

His breathing quickened as he wondered how he had managed to put himself into this situation.

And then, finally, they hit the ground and felt warm air around them. Draco opened his eyes instantly and found himself facing the floor. He sat up groggily and scanned the place: they were in what it seemed like a flat. Bright lights all over the place, clean surrounding. He supposed they were in the living room—with the sofa and fire place...

**So yes, Draco had apparated them from the Malfoy manor, to a sort of apartment, where there are clothes, food, etc. **

**2. Draco obviously is in control of the situation here. Yes, he did have a knife, and he too had a wand, or else, he wouldn't have apparated them into another place. My apologies for not clearing that out in the earlier chapters.**

**3. Hermione DID want to send her friends a message, patronus and yeah, but Draco insisted on not doing so.**

**4. The Weasleys. Yes. I'm sorry for confusing you right there and then. But in the succeeding chapters, you would see how they died, and as mentioned above, who died, and who did not die. And WHY Voldy had to kill the family.**

**5. How did Draco know the Weasleys are dead and that Harry had 'escaped'? In the later chapters I am currently writing, the explanation on how Draco had been knowing things will be discussed. **

**I'm sorry for these vague parts of the story... In the later chapters, I would be narrating the story extensively so confusions would be avoided.**

**To my reviewers, thank you for the critiques! I shall improve the storyline thanks to them. :)**


End file.
